Eric Neta
Eric Neta Ultimate Hairdresser "I just truly hope in the future, our trust on each other manages to get us out of here!"-To Samuel, the night after Lana's drug plan. Eric Neta is a participant in the Pride's Ascent Academy killing school life A world renowned hairdresser, capable of turning a single strand into a masterful piece of art. He has a talent for hair never seen, capable of quickly arranging, styling and dressing any kind of hair a person might have. He uniqueness made sure to give him a place on the spotlight, and he's a piece of gossip whenever he goes. His latest appeareance was a show in Ibiza, where the models got their hair made as they walked in and out of the the walkway. He wears a blue hoodie over a white button up shirt most of the time, which gives all life to him; as its inside is covered in several dozens of brushes, scissors, and other tools he uses for his craft. The black slacks on him are followed by some blue, hi-top sneakers, and his head is covered with a blonde, stylish pompadour that shines at the presense of a strong light. Character Info Backstory As a child, Eric was abandoned by his mother on a hair saloon; the old lady that owned the place distracted him for a while with her hairdressing skills, and eventually he started to be fascinated by hair and it's styling. He underwent several traumatic events in life: Kidnapped by a japanese idol, and forced into slavery by same Idol until he was rescued; a busy life of worldwide work, never allowing him to be there for his little sister, that grew without a proper motherly figure which he tried to abide for; and the regular abuse from the people he worked for, which always tried to give him the short end of the stick, because of their low regard for his talent. In the end, the calling to Pride's Ascent was a vacation of sorts for him, where he could relax. He wasn't ready for what came next. Participation in Beta Killing Game Welcome to Pride's Ascent After coming down of the helicopter, Eric was annoyed at the poor reception, only to find out there was no such thing at all planned; Following Monokuma's introduction, he went to sleep, believing he would just wake up and it would all be a dream. He kept away of everyone most of the time, only talking to people when approached before, during, and after the first night's party. The moment Ryoji's body was found he was designated by Daniel to accompany Edna in searching for everyone else, and to try and calm her down in the process. During the trial, he along with Amery pointed the blame on Samuel, carelessly thinking the whole case pointed at her. When Edna admitted guilt, the reality of the situation finally kicked him in the face, and decided to take a more social approach, less they end up like her. Trust-building exercise Eric felt devastated the night after the trial, and spent the time until next morning thinking of a way to save his friends. The next day, the second floor unlocked, and he helped explore it, losing a bit of hearing when Kian misplayed with the audio equipment in the ballroom. After this, he went back and started to work on actually getting to know his classmates. Fate struck him that day, and before he knew, he was an operative on a mission, a mission for pantsu ''on debriefing of Operation ''Pantsu Eater ''During these events, he tried to make contact with Daniel, and ended up eavesdropping on some nefarius plan he was following with Lana and Samuel. After that day, he shared some words in the dinning hall, and made stronger his bonds with Roga and Ivan. Unfortunately, that very same day tragedy struck, and he got to be present to the image of a downed Matt, covered in pink....paint. After that, he had a heart to heart with Amery in the dinning hall, which strengthened his bond strongly than it would ever could. After this, he proceded to look after Ivan, in an attempt to warn him about the dangers of a dinner planned on Matt's wellbeing, at first he only managed to cross Lana, from which he drew no suspicion from. Only when he retraced his steps was he able to properly warn Ivan, if only vaguely. Not knowing exactly the implications of the plan, Eric proceeded to go to the dinner nonetheless. When he woke up 4 hs later he realized what the plan actually was; to drug him and search him. Of course, due to his action, all of the materials that the people who drugged him (Lana, Daniel, and Sam) were kept safe on the arms of Ivan, who heard his advice to the letter. Unfortunately, Ivan was promtly assaulted, and after a heated discussion, the materials with weapon capabilities were kept on Sam's person, while some heavily searched books were trusted to Amery, due to their nature having drove Ivan to the edge. After staying up until early morning along with Sam to ensure the books and Amery were safe, he was shooed away by Maya, who was with Amery at the time. Obviously, the next morning the books had gone missing, and Eric spent half a day looking after her. After Kian's prank he kicked him in the balls, having lost his patiente due to his ever-increasing worrying. During Roga's murder investigation, he spent time looking after clues, having gotten a single unique clue himself. Having built such a strong bond with him, he was probably the second most affected person of the class. His shining moment was at the time of the trial, were he had to identify strands of hair belonging to the Killer, Matt Willson, which ended up in his confession. He returned the closing argument, and was able to partially forgive Matt, for the true nature of his disguised intentions. Love is over After coming from the trial, Eric couldn't forgive himself from being the decisive factor for Matt's death. After spending half an hour in the cold, he was brought inside, and given a blanket and hot chocolate in comfort. As this happened, Eric revised with her the information on the books that Ivan was hiding at the beggining, and after this, Sam carried him and tucked him into his bed. Next morning, he shared a small talk with Kian about last night's events, and the last thing he ever did was to drool in perverted imagination about Kian's gift to Ursula. Ultimate Distrust After Matt's incident with Monothreema, Eric tried to hold on by himself, by trying to calm down in the dinning hall. There, he was approached by Amery, who at the time was under the influence of Maya. The talk started by talking about their doubts about their other classmates, kind of lighthearted and even a little funny. Eventually, everything went south, and Eric ended up opening his true heart to Amery, his ever growing worry about if he could trust or not his classmates; or if they could trust him in return. Amery broke down for the third time in 4 days, and after revealing his own fears, he took a knife and handed it to Eric, telling him he did not trust him, and that he was willing to end his life for that distrust. Eric snapped, and his mind twisted on his own delusion. He decided that the only way to get everyone safe was to make everyone afraid and scared of each other; making them distrust, in resume. After this newfound bond between them, several plans and interventions, some succesfull, some in failure. Little does he know, someone else had a dirty trick under his sleeve, and wanted to break him to his will. Endings Endings A Eric was part of the original six survivors, never part of the Blackened/Victim pool. In this ending, he works his way trough the game, but depending on his actions, it could have ended in three different ways. * A-1 Doesn't break to Maya. Doesn't get cured of distrust After finally defeating the Mukuro AI, and surviving to see the death of his friends and even his own brother, Eric fully gives in to distrust, and tries to appropiately make the other survivors submit to the MDV now hosted within him. Success might have varied, but one thing is sure. Eric was forever bound to make the world around him a more painful place than before. Seeing how his Blackened classmates never actually died, Eric finally gave in to the feeling withing him that made him distrust everyone else. After doing as much as he could to make them follow his steps, he would turn his back on them in hate for taking away the people he cared about. In the end, he was condemned to walk the world on his own, looking for a way to get revenge... * A-2 Doesn't break to Maya. Is cured of his distrust Eric, finally able to find the resolve within him to trust in his classmates and himself again, goes all out on his final confrontation against the Mukuro AI. He acts like the leader he knew he could be, and with his newfound inmunity to MDV, he opens up a path to a brighter future. When the realization about the blackened survival struck him, he didn't know what to think. These were the people that broke down to despair, and destroyed the bonds they had built over time. These were the people that abused their trust in others, in order to escape this murderous game. And yet; he couldn't bring himself to hate them. He welcomed them with a tearful smile, and a strong hug, and if they needed his helped to be able to be trustworthy, he would gladly be there for them, regardless of their state. * A-3 breaks to Maya Now a husk of his former self, Eric doesn't care about life, survival, or even the philosophy of trust. He weakly fought against the Mukuro AI, but didn't really care for the lives of those who were lost or in it's way to hell. He would live the rest of his life enraged and afraid, because of all the things that happened to him. When the Blackened were shown to have actually survived, Eric smiled upon seeing Maya's face for the first time since he tried to take blame from her actions. Regardless of the intentions the magician or the state of mind she came out with, he was ready to accept his fate under her, whatever she choose that to be. Endings B On Timeline B, where everyone but Roga and Ryoji survive, Eric has lost all need to hide his inner distrust, due to the events breaking the fear of death around him. He just looked up to leave as soon as possible. * B-1 asks Ivan for help to overcome his distrust After breaking down besides Ivan on his way out of the castle, Ivan accepts his request for help, and offers him a place on his newfound company. Ivan's matchmaking skills would make him start from his way down as a simple employee in Human Resources, but his people skills and slight favoritism inside the company would eventually find him a place right under Ivan's gerential position. His words would make him close the most important of deals, and solve whatever problems Ivan could not. Is still up for debate if he was ever cured of MDV, and it's rumored it's the source of his parlamentary skills, but until the present, he shows no symptoms or signs of falling to despair, and looks at the future in a hopefull way. Eventually, Ivan's matchmaking skills played his quirck on him, and he would end up forming a family, after having lost his old one forever. He managed to become a succesfull paternal figure, unlike his mother, and he would eventually make contact again with the friends he made in this game, and they would finally host a successful remembrance party, where 'nothing' went wrong. * B-2 asks Sam for help to overcome his distrust After Breaking down and opening himself up for Sam, she accepts to help Eric overcome the distrust within him. He would follow and make himself useful behind enemy lines, breachin into their ranks and making his way to the top, setting everything up until Samuel finally came and gave the finishing blow. For Aiding Samuel to rule and rebuild the remmants of the United Kingdom, he gained a place as her spymaster, always in charge of looking and planning from the shadows. It's rumored that the source of his skills come from his encounter with MDV, but until the present time, The Queen trusts wholeheartedly in his person, and they still have hairdressing sessions from time to time. Eventually, Eric would have found love in the form of a young female knight, and they would eventually start a family after a couple years. Karmic justice made history repeat itself, and one day his dear would dissapear, leaving him alone with two kids. Refusing to let that happen, he resigned his position as the royal spymaster, in exchange for having his kids become the new heirs (as the Royal Family couldn't possibly have kids), and spent the last two years of his life searching for his lost wife, using his skills and even his contacts on FF to make his way to her side. The latest clue was a nonary puzzle game, which took place on a boat, that after solving it redirected him to the familiar ruins of a castle on the French Alps, where an old friend would meet him there... * B-3 doesn't ask for help to overcome his distrust'ending' Without anyone to help him overcome his inner distrust, Eric would aimlessly wander the world. using his conections with FF, he would bring distrust to the world, in the hopes that people would understand his view and build the world he had in mind over the remains of the old one. His naked dead body was found 13 years later, completely bound and maimed. The only clue to his killer was a word, carved in his forehead, that read "Mademoiselle". Ending C Eventually, Eric managed to slowly and carefully make his classmates distrust each other. Sure, the longetivity of the plan caused than more than a few people got lost along the way, but the ones responsible should have already repented for that. Ultimate Distrust had won. No one in the castle wanted to even share the time of day with one another. Ivan was too scared than one of his friends would commit another murder, and was starting to doubt his own matchmaking skills; Kian was alone, and the two persons that he tried to approach romantically were dead; Artyom made his rounds around the castle, hiding from plain sight, and making heinus acts to sow even more distrust; Kyle felt useless and scared, and ocasionally fought Artyom in the hallways, only to get his shit pushed in. 'on the chapter of success 'Maya was fighting the constant realization that her plans would never come to fruition, and nobody was going to play along with her bullshit; Sam walked around the Halls, looking for Artyom and trying to stop him, her trust broken thanks to Maya; Ginkou hid herself around every corner, sneakily trading goods with anyone willing to open its door to her. Lana, seeing the truth of the world, went insane, and was tied up for her own protection. Ursula remained in the workshop, locking herself in and out as she spent her days in there. Daniel turned distrustful agains the mastermind, and decided to help take it down instead. Amery, Eric's blood brother, walked alongside him everywhere he went, sowing fear on those who were starting to recover. In the end, the distrust of the group grew so strong, that it could not be contained on the castle anymore. Eventually, the Mukuro AI detected enough levels of MDV, and the winning condition for the game was triggered. Ultimate Distrust was free to roam the remains of the world. And all of them togheter, they could not ever be stopped. Events * Present during part of the first party * Proud member of ''etudiants sans femmes Savage Flamingo ** Participant in the disaster of operation Pantsu Eater * Founding member of Ultimate Distrust, and by the end, the only member remaining. ** Participant in the disruption of the group's drugging event ** Participant in the disruption for the lost books * Responsible for both identifying the blackened and re-telling his scheme on the second trial Trivia * Takes part heavily in Metal Gear esque events * Has done the hair of at least 5 characters in the game, all involving a useless hope shard * He was supposed to be a tallish-kind brute, instead of the perverted personality * By the end of the game, his closest friends were: Amery, Ivan, Sam, Kian, Roga. * The last words he ever said in-game were "You're kinda hot, can you get us out of here?"